Smartphones have become the centerpiece of the digital lifestyle for mobile professionals. So ubiquitous is their use that they enable mobile professionals to operate in their professional capacity at nearly any time or place. There are times, however, when necessary information (such as whom to call and when) might not be easy to reference when, e.g., professionals are working remotely.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.